The future of magic
by Aquaris.A
Summary: 2000 years in the future of humanity, two human factions fight with opposing ideals, now another race is brought into this war in the outcome of a non magical human team exiling the master of the arcane into their world, what will happen when this bearer of the Arcane meets the Elements of Harmony?
1. Chapter 1

The future of magic

Chapter 1: Equestria's newest arrival

This is my first fanfic guys, so go easy on me... I do not own my little pony or any of the references in this story. Enjoy (^_^) now revised

The summer sun celebration. A time for fun and enjoyment, for all of the ponies it is a favorite amongst all of equestria, an equal to hearths warming day. The elements of harmony, bearers of ancient form of magic that could defeat the dark forces and bring light to the world, were attending this celebration and why not. They were the ones in charge of having it set up.

The young lavender unicorn Twilight Sparkle enjoyed her punch with her friends, the celebration had gone off without a single problem, no dark creatures, no changelings, no gods of chaos that want to ruin the party.

"What's wrong, darling?" Rarity asked Twilight, concerned.

"Nothing, Rarity, I'm just glad that the celebration's going on without any trouble. I just wish my parents and my BBBFF could make it, but they're away on important business from Princess Luna."

"Oh?" Rarity inquired, curiously.

"Yeah. They sent a letter. It was about a disturbance on one of our faraway moons. Also Shining Armor wrote to me and said he had to stay with Cadence in the Crystal Empire."

"Apparently they have to elect a new heir. Important political issues and all."

Hours later, it was nighttime and it was the ending parts of the festival, princess Luna had shown up to make her now more wanted appearance and Celestia was about to give a closing speech and then conclude the festival over.

"My little ponies, I say that thanks to the help of Twilight sparkle and her friends this celebration wouldn't have been possible. It is unfortunate that we have to end the festivity but everything has to end eventually." Celestia said to the crowd, as she continued the speech, up in the sky a small dot flash appeared.

Luna looked up and let her horn glow to see what it was, a large object roughly the size of a cart was falling at an incredibly high speed, it was pointed right towards her and Celestia. "sister… forgive me for pushing you." Luna whispered to herself as she ran into Celestia knocking both out the pods path.

"Luna what is your problem? you know you're going give your speech too why would yo-…" Celestia was cut off as the pod slammed into the stage, Dust was in the air, splinters from the wooden stage flew everywhere, the guards that were there for obvious reasons rushed onto the stage, some of the Pegasus attempted to clear the dust via some heavy wing flapping.

When the Dust cleared the princesses were getting back on their hooves and the guards were assessing the situation. Twilight and the other elements were making their way through the crowd. Fluttershy was being dragged along by Dash. "Stand back Twilight… whatever this thing is, I will not let it harm any pony." Celestia said as she and Luna approached the crater.

In the crater was a large object, it was bulky and silver in color, small reinforced windows on its sides and front, on its bottom was a charred dome-like shield. A ring of foam like material lied about three feet away, small bits of smoke escape the holes of the foam.

Celestia and Luna walked over the foam ring and into the crater. Twilight got closer too, getting passed the guards and next to Celestia.

The Guards were all at the ready, horns pointed at the pod, Pegasus guards ready to strike, and earth pony guards ready to hold anything that comes out of the pod down.

Most of the towns ponies were backing up, not sure what to say about the pod.

"sister look at this… who or what ever made this had to know Equestrian writing for It has warning labels and some code name written in in-formal writing." Luna said pointing with a hoof at the code number the pod had. She had of recent finally mastered modern speech and only used her more formal old Equestrian speech in her night courts.

Celestia approached the label and noticed one above a small handle it was partially in the main plating of the pod, using her magic Celestia lifted the handle and the front of the pod hissed as smoke escaped the gap made between the door and the hull. As Twilight got closer the pod door lifted and the smoke dispersed a tall figure with no fur except on the top of its head, it wore clothing over most of its body and instead of having hooves it had a pair of hands like a monkey, over its eyes it had a pair of goggles deep royal blue lenses with a silver colored material as the straps, around its neck was what surprised Twilight and Celestia the most, a necklace made of silver chain, and gemstones, it was of a blue diamond four sided star with a teal background.

"it looks… like my cutie mark…" Twilight said with confusion and concern in her voice. A being they don't know what is, has a necklace similar to her cutie mark. As she got closer to the creature it stirred in its sleep and causing a smaller creature in its lap to yawn…

"(Yawn)… wow, that may have been the best nap I've had in weeks…(sniff-sniff)." The creature that spoke was a small dragon about spikes in size but stood on all fours, by its voice it was female, her body was covered in silver scales and had a pale yellow underbelly, her eyes were pale baby blue and her spins were drooping as if they were faking a hair style. Spike looked at it in curiosity.

She walked out of the pod and was tackled by one of the guards, "hey get off… you'll regret it if you don't!" she said as her mouth created blue sparks. Celestia saw this and walked up to them. "Iron back, as much as I enjoy that you are protecting us, I'd rather not get on the bad side of this dragon here, which may or may not be a threat." The guard was hesitant but got off the dragon.

"I've got my eye on you." He said as he backed up and let her stand. When she looked up at Celestia and around the area, then gasped and stepped back, "by Solaris… where am I?" she said concerned and scared. She looked back up to Celestia and backed up a bit, she wasn't used to unknown aliens."

"Calm down little one, I'm not going to hurt you, now who are you?" Celestia said as she lowered her head to eye level the dragons

"Well… my names Afina Aritinon… well kind of… I'm not officially related to the family but I was basically adopted into it." She scratched her head with her right hind leg and rubbed her growling stomach. Celestia giggled a bit, this Afina seemed to be shy but has a voice of confidence, and maybe she only talks to creatures she knows.

"I see that you are hungry yes?" Celestia asked as she looked at the guards giving a stern look saying not to attack. she looked back down to Afina to receive a nod

"Well what do you eat?"

"Well… fish, chicken, beef, gemstones, pork, some sweets, and also if I'm desperate some vegetables." The young hydra said as she smiled showing massive fangs and sharp teeth.

"Ok... Well meats are rather one thing we don't offer… gems, are not really something I can offer personally but there are still plenty left over pastries if you want some." Celestia said to her as Afina looked over at the buffet table in the distance covered in various pastries.

"Do you mind?" she said as she looked up at Celestia and received a nod from her. She walked down off the stage and into the crowd that seemed to part as she got close to anypony. When she passed Rarity, she noticed an inquisitive look from her, was it the earrings or the small bracelet on her arm.

"Princess Celestia, not to going against your order, but your just letting some dragon species that doesn't look anything like any of the recorded breeds, go and get something to eat." Iron back said to her, bowing as he did so.

"Iron back as I do admire your concern, but I sense… she her peacefulness, I believe she would only attack if provoked." Celestia said as Afina ate a slice of apple pie.

Iron back was silent and looked at the large pod, he walked to the front and saw the other being, and it was asleep. He looked the creature up and down, he sneered as he used his magic to pull the other creature out of the pod and onto the stage

"What about this one princess?" Celestia walked up to the creature and looked at it, aside from the cutie mark styled necklace, it seemed odd.

Iron back poked him and he stirred in his sleep. Afina came back as iron back kept poking him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, he tends to throw a hard punch if you kee… never mind" Afina said as she saw the human punch Iron back square in the face. The other unicorn guards pointed their horns at him.

Celestia stopped them as Iron back fell onto his side. The creature sat up. He scratched his nose looking down at the ground while doing so. "ohh… by Solaris what happened?" he said in a voice similar to Shining Armor's, but different to an extent.

He looked up to see the horn pointed in his face. He looked around to see armored Unicorns horns all pointed towards him. "uh… Afina what happened and where are we?" he said as he began sweating from stress of either getting poked in the eye or Solaris knows what.

"Beats me Aquaris… maybe she might be of better help." Afina pointed a claw to Celestia. He stood up and got a gasp from the crowd off the stage. He heard mixed comments of fear, interest, and concern. He looked at them, seeing the large various equine shaped creatures.

"_Strange I thought this species of creature sentient or not was extinct. Apparently not…" _he thought to himself as he looked at the bout as tall as him white Alicorn. Her snout was rounder than the guards and she was more slender. He could tell this one was female; she was about his height except for her two hand long horn. Her main and tail seemed to be of various pale colors and on her hear behind her horn was a crown.

"Who are you?" Celestia said walking up to him; "Well, my name is Aquaris Aritinon, 2nd born of Nova and Apollo Aritinon, Bearer of the element of Arcane and apprentice to prince Solaris one of the two princes that are part of the council for protecting the rights and live of magical beings.

Celestia nodded and noticed the guards ready to strike if need be, she also noticed that Aquaris's gloved hands were clutched nervously. Iron back got up from his quick knockout, he sneered and chargsed his horn, and he shot a rather powerful spell at Aquaris without warning.

Aquaris closed his eyes and produced a shield around himself. The spell impacted and just cracked the shield. Most of the ponies gasped, some were just surprised this thing knew magic. Out of instinct he turn and shot a teal bolt of energy at Iron back, when it hit, Iron backs legs stiffened up and locked, he fell over not able to move. Some of the guards charged their horns but Celestia stopped them.

"Sorry about that… it was self-defense…" Aquaris said as he turned to Celestia, she nodded and stepped closer to him, "what are you?"

"Well I am a human, to be more precise a terran… even more precise is that I'm a mage. Now may I ask who and what are you?" Aquaris asked as he looked at Celestia and then to the group of other equines, one of them, which was all pink in fur color, seemed to be restraining herself.

"I am princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria. I and like all the others here I am a pony" she said as she received a bow from Aquaris. The guards loosened up to this, seeing that he respects their princess… but still remained vigilant to his actions. "And this is my younger sister and other co-ruler, Princess Luna." Luna walked up and held out a front hoof, Celestia wasn't all into the hoof kiss thing but Luna was, then again she had been more into the old fashioned things except for the gaming console devices she had. Aquaris did so by lightly kissing the silver hoof slipper Luna wore.

"You may raise Aquaris" Celestia said to him, followed by him standing up.

"You seem used to us even though you never see our kind before… or have you?" Luna asked as Aquaris scratched his head. "Well no I haven't but I'm so used to other species from other worlds, it's no different to me if I find a race of ponies that possess magical capabilities."

Celestia nodded and looked over his shoulder to see all of the town's ponies with concerned faces. She walked past him and spoke. "It is ok every pony, this human means us all no harm… welcome him as you would any pony else." Most was silence but one light teal in color unicorn spoke out,

"I WAS RIGHT… ALL THIS TIME I WAS RIGHT… HA HA!" she said in a giddy tone.

Celestia seemed to ignore it as if it was normal, "Now Aquaris, I want you to meet the bearers of Harmony, they will help get used to your time staying here in Equestria and my student Twilight sparkle will learn from you on what I'm presuming a different spell pallet.

"yes… and also I'm guessing they are these elements of harmony", he pointed at Twilight and the others.

Celestia nodded and then nodded to Twilight who of which stepped forth.

"I'm twilight sparkle, this is spike my number one and one of my two assistants." She said holding out a hoof,

"Well pleasure to meet you Twilight, (grabs her hoof and shakes hands/hooves) like wise to you spike. Now who may you be?" he said walking up to Rarity,

"Well I am Rarity darling; I must admit you will be an interesting creature to design new clothes for." She said head brimming with ideas for new clothing for Aquaris.

"well I'll hold you to that, if it happens my friend would love to meet you and compare designs." He said as he was tackled by a pink blur.

Hi I'm pinkie pie, I'm going to throw you a "welcome to ponyville" party" she said bouncing on top of Aquarises chest.

"That's… great… pinkie… oof… but… it's… to enjoy it… if… can you get off!" he said as she stopped bouncing and stepped off of him "thank you, and thank you for making me feel welcome. But there is a crucial factor missing… I have no house to have you host it in."

"Well I can help with that Aquaris, nearby Twilights home is a perfect spot for you to build

"Well thank you princess also I don't need to build it. After I'm introduced to you three I'll show you what I mean"

"Well I'm Applejack sugar cube", she said holding out a hoof

"It's a pleasure… you seem like you can give a hard kick with the muscle you have on your legs." Aquaris said noticing how thick her legs were

"well I can, I live and work at the apple orchard just outside of town so of course all the hard work has its rewards." She said as she flexed her hind legs, Aquaris noticed her cutie mark. "Wait a second what's with the tattoo?" he said pointing at her flank.

"What you don't have a cutie mark?"

"Well I have a crest but not that." He said showing the necklace hanging around his neck

"strange it looks like Twilight's" Applejack said as Aquaris turned around to see Twilight's flank showing her mark

"Weird, prince Solaris said that everyone's crest was individual to their talents, such being mine of magic and arcane, and yours looks just like mine, and AJ's here looks like my friend Jackie's crest"

"Well it could be individual to your kind, but in a mass of different species, some may look a lot or exactly alike", Celestia said as she looked at both Aquaris's crest and Twilight's cutie mark.

"Well lets set aside that for later shall we, now you are?" he asked looking up at the flying cyan Pegasus,

"I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in all of Equestria." Rainbow dash stated as she flew down to him.

"And an ego so large that Equestria's next ten generations shall remember." Everypony started laughing, except for Dash who just crossed her front legs; remark. After a few minutes Aquaris walked up to the last one, and your name?"

"I -… I'm Flu-… Fluttershy…" she said quietly as she hid most of her face behind her bright pink mane.

"There is no need to be scared, you're too adorable for anything to want to harm you, so when you meet someone new don't be frightened." Aquaris said to here in this reassuring tone as she looked at him and cheered up.

"Wow that's the fastest I've seen Fluttershy open up to anypony" Rarity said as Fluttershy joined the rest of the group.

"Well I have a way with people and gaining their trust" Aquaris said as he examined his pod and pulled out a few bags, one back pack, three duffel bags, and a bag full of crystals. He then made then stood back and focused his energy on the pod making it glow tealish blue, it lifted off of the ground and started shrinking in size, everypony watched as it became the size of an apple and floated into one of the bags, and next Aquaris focused it on the stage and repaired the crater the pod made. "So, you don't even need a horn for your magic."

"Magic in study is said that in order to cast it you need bones filled with arcane power, such as your horns and humans arms" Aquaris lifted one of his bags up and small chirping could be heard from the bag he put the pod in, seconds afterwards a small phoenix hatchling popped its head out of the bag

"so that's where you've been hiding blaze." He said as held one hand out in front of the phoenix and it hoped onto his hand it chirped as it flapped its wings and nibbled on its wing feathers.

"It's so cute." Fluttershy said as she walked up to Aquaris and looked very inventively at the hatchling. "He looks like pewee Twilight."

"She actually, blaze could fit the name of male or female." Blaze chirped as Aquaris had pulled out a small cube of some sort of meat for blaze it was reddish and had white marbling to it. As blaze chewed at the cube of meat Aquaris picked up his other bags "so Celestia where is it I will be staying?"

"Ah yes… this way Aquaris also I'm curious on how you can build a house within seconds. (turns around and walked towards a rather large tree with light illuminating from it) this way Aquaris." The guards were about to follow but a look from Celestia told them to wait

Over by that open plot of land she mentioned Aquaris had pulled out two metal canisters with the words saying "spray paint" on the side, he tossed on to Afina who started spraying what appeared to be more of a piece of art work of white lines in the grass. As it was finished Aquaris stood in front of the group. He closed his eyes and started glowing teal, the lines of the drawing on the ground glowed a brilliant teal. A two story house formed. After about ten minutes most of the unicorns and the princesses were jaw dropped at what he just did.

"Wow I've never heard of a teleport spell that could move entire houses," Twilight said as she had a spark of excitement in her eyes. "it is not a object teleport spell, I teleport an area of objects reason why my hammock and my back porch with awning are here." Aquaris said as he the group saw the hanging bed made of interloping ropes.

"What was that you and Afina drew?"

"A rune, special drawings that help channel magic to a large area if large enough then my tutor could literally teleport this entire town if somehow possible he could move the entire planet to a new location,.

"Now if you wish I can make us all some tea and you can ask your questions" Aquaris offered as he picked his bags up and carried them to the house.

As he entered the nine of them followed to end up in a rather spacious living room, it had two couches with a small glass coffee table in between them, and on the wall in front of them was a black glass panel with small lights on the bottom right corner. Looking down to the cabinet under it they group noticed a thin tall black box with the etching of an X on the side and the numbers seven-twenty under it. Luna walked closer to the box, a small green X appeared on the front and the black panel lit up it showed a black background with mist flowing on the bottom, a silver symbol depicting a dragon was on the left and the words "Elder scrolls V Skyrim" a deep drum started playing in a heartbeat like rhythm stopping for a second every-so often, "oh you turned my Xbox on… (skyrim theme plays)

"Xbox?" "One of the many innovations of human entertainment, turns Xbox off and changes Input to the DLX player) us humans have a need to technologically evolve, entertainment, food production, medical care, all sorts of other stuff. Most recent release of technology was the New Star gate" Aquaris said sitting down on one of the couches and using his telekinesis to levitate a tray with nine full tea cups, some biscuits, a small bowl of sugar and a jar of honey.

Everypony made there cups, Aquaris was surprised how these pegasi and earth ponies did stuff without magic or hands. "So Aquaris, who are these confederates you mentioned before?" "Well they are also humans, but they don't have magical augmentations like humans of Terra, they despise magical creatures of the galaxy, seeing magic as an unnatural plague that needs to be wiped out." He paused and siped his tea, "They would kill any magical being they find, I was lucky to hide my magical abilities from their scanners, they accused me of being a magic supporter and well… Here I am." He said with a sigh as Celestia saw his sadness in his heart. "They… they destroyed one colony meant for refugees of a mysterious virus… no one was spared. Men, Women… even children, babies even. All of them… gone

"What do you mean… gone?" Luna asked as she shuffled on the couch "I'll show you, he put his hands on his head and pulled a string of pure light out of his head, he dropped it into a small water filled bowl it grew in size so all of them could look into the image forming.

(Flash back)

_A bright flash happened and all of them were in the memory as if they were there, the smell of ash clung to the air. The sky darkend by smoke from destroyed buildings, Celestia looked around seeing Aquaris and seven other humans walking with him._

_The streets of haven colony were full of corpses, men and women lay on the ground with bullet holes in their bodies, Aquaris walked down the street over rubble covered vehicles and trash from spilt containers, the others followed his memory self being careful not to disturb the bodies even though they were just an illusions of the memory to his left were his friends and to his right were the princes of the Terran's _

_"brother… why, even the confederates couldn't stop this low?" one of the two princes said, his hair was like Luna's not as long but still depicting space._

_"I don't know shade, but the memories of these people say otherwise." Aquaris turned to his uncle/ tutor, Solaris crouched down and picked up a small wooden box, opening it, a small tune played, "I remember giving this box to a small couple who had a kid… the box was mine when I was young...(closes the music box)" _

_Celestia noticed that the one Solaris held was almost identical to the one he held and played the same song. "Please Aquaris no more…(memory closes)…_I can't handle… that much death." Celestia said tearing up,

"I'm sorry princess, if we knew that they were planning that… we could've stopped them before they could eradicate." Celestia Wraped her wings around Aquaris and cried into his shoulder. Everypony was startled at this as he held here with his own embrace.

"Aqauris, you said they were there because of a virus… what kind?" Twilight asked as she wiped her face of tears she had from the memory.

"A virus that made death better than It looks… it infests you, slows your bodies decomposing rate to a crawl and makes you a slave to your own body… you lost your will, you served under the command of an unknown source… you'd wish you were dead, heck even some of the infested managed to break from their mental prison for a second or two before the infection locked them back up, but just enough time to beg for soldiers to kill them as their bodies tried to kill the soldiers…"

Aquaris said as let Celestia cry into his shoulder, "It's ok… I and the coalition of magic, we'll defend this world from them. You, and all of your subjects, will be safe… from them. I promise you this." Aquaris said as he let a hand go through her mane,

"(sniffles) you mean it?" "Yes by the oath of Solaris, I will not let the confederates hurt or kill a single pony, dragon or living creature of this world." Celestia smiled and leaned close to him lightly kissing his fore head. After she kissed him Aquaris felt dizzy and passed out from some sort of spell she put on him, the last words he heard were "Thank you".

**I made it better and longer… umm well I don't have anything else to say sooo… moo.**

**There is your word for the day. P.s chapters 2 and 3 will be refined so be patient my readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

The future of magic

Chapter 2: family visits

The sun rose over the horizon, bringing light to ponyville and most of Equestria, the princesses have returned back to Canterlot, and any other pony had to go do their daily errands and chores.

Twilight was reading books she had borrowed from Aquaris, leaving a note to tell him both that she had borrowed them and also asking if she could ask some questions at about one o'clock pm.

Most ponies aside from the elements and a handful of them were still concerned about this foreign creature, it was new to them, yes they've seen some weird stuff like the chaos discord's return had caused, and the nightmare moon incident. But they knew that it was written either of them would return from their imprisonments but a new alien from another world was a whole different story.

Aquaris woke up with probably the worst headache in the history of magi's. "By Solaris how much whiskey did I drink last night?" Aquaris sat up and rubbed his head, "I really need to lay off the drinks… wait… oh yeah the ponies and the spell that made me fall… asleep…"

Aquaris wobbled his way upstairs to his shower and quickly took one, after drying off and using his magic to pull any remaining water off he quickly dressed into a pair of blue colored cargo pants a black under shirt with a symbol of a half sun and half-moon. And a magically enchanted jacket, made to keep him cool in the middle of the summer.

He went down stairs for a cup of coffee when he noticed the note on the table; he picked it up and read it.

"_Dear Aquaris, Princess Celestia knocked you out for two reasons. 1. Was to see if you weren't dangerous, you would've woken up chained and in the Canterlot dungeons if you were, and 2. We kind of wanted to know how your kind lives, yeah the princess is kinda odd that way but I digress. I also borrowed some books from your study to read in detail about your kind's history and culture. P.s if you possibly can will you head to my library to answer some questions and begin telling me stuff about your kind if the books don't supply enough, Sincerely, Twilight Sparkle."_

_He flipped over the note to see one from Celestia mentioning something of her guard being all right and sorry for attacking him without even seeing if he was safe._

Aquaris looked at the note in detail, "well I guess I do have something to do today." Aquaris mumbled to himself as he went upstairs to grab his bag, some notepads, and his phoenix feather quill from Solaris's pet phoenix as a gift when Aquaris became Solaris's protégé.

A special inkwell with a near infinite supply of ink only found from squiddles, a rare space squid that is extremely adorable and contains removable ink glands ergo which never runs out of ink. And also his book with blank pages for new alien bio entries.

"There we go… Afina wake up you lazy dragon," Aquaris said as he picked up the sleeping Drake in a generously large basket at the foot of his bed.

"What is it Aquaris… I'm really tired and I don't want to do any chores right now." Afina whined as Aquaris put her down.

"Fine you can rest a bit more but if you need me I'm going out." Aquaris said grabbing his bag and walking to the door leading downstairs. "Don't get lost Aquaris." Afina said curling up in her basket.

Aquaris opened the door to be greeted by the bright sunlight, he got a view of the surroundings, the village was composed of small buildings with brick walls and straw roofs, it reminded him of home aside from the straw roofs and brick walls, it was a metal material designed to look like bricks and the roofs were smooth tiles of a lightweight stone.

He sighed and slung his bag over his shoulder, "I wonder if there are something good to eat for breakfast? We'll see" Aquaris said to himself as he pulled out of his pocket a phone like device, the 'hailer' allowed him to talk with friends, check the time, and take pictures, and is his near fifteen thousand song playlist. 'The clock read 11:02 AM' he set off to the town for some breakfast before heading to Twilights.

In the town square, Aquaris wandered for roughly thirty minutes, none of the ponies helped him and he couldn't blame them, to them he was an alien and vice versa, only he was used to aliens. As he walked along the streets he got the feeling that he was being followed, as he kept walking he decided to pop his earphones into his ears and listen to his tunes from the 'twenty first century'.

As Aquaris kept moving through the town Aquaris came across probably what he believed is the largest gingerbread house possible, he could smell the strong scent of baked goods and pastries and let his nose guide him. He knew it was a shop since both the door was unlocked and there was bell for the door when customers walked in.

"Just a moment, I'll be right there. Aquaris heard the voice from the back say after he pulled his earphones out. A mare with darkish blue fur color and poufy pink mane walked out from the door behind the counter,

"May I help yo-… oh you're that… human was it?" she said a bit nervous, she walked up to the counter and waited for his order of wanted pastries.

"Yes… let's see, I'll take two of those bagels, and also… ah some muffins too please." He said as he pulled out a small silk bag full of his universal credits, he had seen the currency these ponies used and polymorphed the credits into them.

"ok that'll be about fifteen bits." She said putting the requested food into a bag, Aquaris placed the gold coins onto a counter and grabbed his purchase.

"Thank you and have a nice day." She said both in relief that this alien wasn't dangerous and actually paid with bits and not some other currency and just because it was her daily norm to say it.

Aquaris walked outside of the shop to see a dark magenta collored mare, her mane was light pink and it seemed that she was a teacher due to the younger ponies following her, Aquaris shrugged it off and decided to head to his next destination, the town library.

"I still can't believe the pastry shop is literally half way across town, granted it's the same with terra-vale but still… now that I think about it, the shop placement is quite similar to home…" Aquaris said to himself closing his eyes in deep thought not seeing who he was walking into.

He fell onto his back dropping the bag but thankfully it didn't open, when he looked up he saw that it was Applejack. "Sorry about Applejack… didn't see yah, was thinking a bit to much." Aquaris said as he stood up, he brushed his pants off and sighed.

"What's the matter sugar cube?" she asked him as she readjusted her saddle bags.

"Oh nothing, just this town reminds me of my own home, a bit different but so close… either way, what are up to, I need to kill time before one and I have nothing better to do, but explore." Aquaris said as he popped his shoulder joint.

"Well if you don't mind I have an issue of my own, the cart I normally bring apples into town with lost one of its wheel, and I just need some pony to hold it up for me while I fix the axel and put the new wheel on." She said looking past him, "I was going to see if big mac could help but he is nowhere to be found."

"Well it's better than just sitting and doing nothing so why not." He said as he gestured her to lead the way.

Over and about an hour later at the pony Ville library, Twilight was reading through the books she borrowed, and spike was stacking and sorting books (like that wasn't surprising at all.) Twilight finished the chapter on human's historical factors, and now into its scientific chapters, first one was of anatomy. As she read she found that humans like Aquaris, their bone structure is infused with small crystals that channel magic, I different bread had lumps on their shoulder blades with the same infusion, and one classification lacked the crystals, but seemed to have a different variation infused in their muscles and heart while their skeleton was made of more dense and sturdy compounds.

"Wow these humans are so interesting… huh" Twilight said as a pigeon pecked at the window, a small letter on its back, Spike opened the window to let the pigeon in and took the letter. The pigeon flew over to peewee's seed bowl after his burden of paper was gone. Spike handed the letter to Twilight and went back to working on the books he was storing.

Twilight removed the letters seal and read it. {_Dear Twilight,we do apologiese for not coming to the summer sun Celebration yesterday, but we had business from the princess and we couldn't have let her down, she has requested us that the matter was solved, so We decided to have a little late summer sun get together, Shinning and cadence will be Arriving when we do, we'll be in ponyville at about one thirty, see you soon, Your mother.}_

"wah… spike, can you finish cleaning up, oh no oh no… she said running upstairs and into her room to freshen up completely forgetting that she had invited Aquaris and asked him to arrive thirty minutes before her parents did.

Spike just sighed and put the last book onto the shelf; luckily he had already cleaned up and was finishing with the books. When Twilight came back down Spike was heading out the door, earlier she told him he could go to Rarity's after cleaning up.

Twilight sighed but then here the door open when she walked into the kitchen, she looked at the clock thinking "_they couldn't be here already?_" her thoughts were put to rest as she heard the voice of Aquaris and not her parents or brother.

She looked at the clock to see it was 1:20 PM. Twilight sighed and looked over the counter, he was wearing a different set of clothes but had a pair of wires connecting from his pocket to his ears, he lips moved as if they were singing but he spoke nothing.

He looked over to Twilight and headed over to her pulling his earphones in the process, "hey Twilight… sorry if I'm late, I had to help out Applejack and was introduced to her big brother… wow for a species with no hands he easily beat me at arm wrestling, also they kind of invited me for lunch." He scratched the back of his head as he laughed a bit.

Twilight looked at the time and saw that the ten minutes she had to get anything done have had passed already,

"Aquaris listen can we do this some other time, I have import-…" twilight stopped as she heard a hoof tapping the front door, she thought fast and magically picked Aquaris up.

"Whoa hey Twilight what's the whoa… ooff…" he was tossed into a closet and had the door closed in his face.

"Sorry Aquaris I'll explain later. Just keep quiet, she whispered into the closet before heading to the front door.

When Twilight opened she was greeted by her parents. "Hello Twilight, we've seen each other since the wedding I've almost forgotten your voice." Twilight's mother jokingly said to Twilight as she hugged her.

"well Armor and Cadence insisted on brining lunch here so it'll be a while, ever since the honeymoon, Armor and Cadence both learned to cook, I see no need since of personal chefs but some skill you learn to do if you visit family is better than nothing, I'm just curious who in Celestia's name they asked for the use of their kitchen." Twilight's dad said after receiving his hug from his daughter and sitting down on one of the couches.

The entire time Aquaris was watching through a special spell he had learned a year ago, he sighed and lied back on the pillows in the closet, he pulled out a puzzle cube which shifted to give him at least four hours' worth of puzzles to solve, He began solving.

About three puzzles and ten minutes later, another knock was heard from the door, Aquaris sat up and re-activated his spell, he saw a white coated colt with a blue main and tail, and he had a stocky build and had a cutie mark similar to Twilight's except in a shield.

"her brother" he said in a whispery tone, next was another alicorn, she was a brighter pink than Aquaris's friend blinx's standards of 'real men wear pink motto', her mane and tail were composed of various colors you would see on valentine's day cards, and her cutie mark was of similar shape and design to his brother-in-law's except the heart was blue and was simple while his brother's was more detailed and was contained in a diamond shape.

Aquaris noticed she too had a tiara and hoof slippers but with light blue diamond studs. "_Are all alicorns royal? Then again they can fly and perform magic similar to the rare archon class that the all princes are back home… damn this planet is almost like a mirror." _Aquaris thought to himself as he kept looking.

After their greetings to each other, Aquaris was bored; he kept solving puzzles until the door was knocked on again, when Twilight opened the door Aquaris got that feeling that he was being stalked again.

"Hey Twilight, have you happened to see that Aquaris fellow, I want to ask him so many things but he seems to have disappeared." The light teal unicorn known as Lyra heartstring asked to Twilight.

"No Lyra and also my family is here and we have a lot to catch up about so if you don't mind." Twilight closed the door but before it closed Lyra said a dead giveaway.

"oh come on do you have any idea, I've been wanting to meet him all of last night and today, and you met him first and are probably going to ask him a load of questions that I want to ask as well." She said as the door fully closed.

"Who's this Aquaris she spoke of?" Cadence asked as Twilight sat back down, she said after reading the Letter she had received from aunt Celestia after the festival they missed was finished.

"Oh… he just some colt that moved from stallion-grad, he is quite nice and is the pony who owns the house that was built nearby, even has a Dragon companion named Afina." She said only telling half the truth.

"Strange last time I checked that Lyra had this addiction to finding about something she called humans, why would she be so curious on this Aquaris pony she and you mentioned?"

Aquaris began to sweat nervously, he even had the comical anime style large sweat drop on the back of his head, this lie was falling apart faster than a chocobo runs when it's golden and on caffeine. He leaned back onto the back wall and bumped it, not loudly but it did nock another pillow and a stack of sheets on his head, and also a rather dusty book.

The book wasn't a problem, the dust was. Aquaris couldn't prevent breathing in one speck of it, and he was about to sneeze. As he breathed in he sucked up more dust and couldn't hold it. He sneezed, rather loudly too, he swore mentally to himself and thought a way out of this mess; he shrunk himself and hid in the sheets.

Twilight was mentally sweating as Armor approached the closet door, the sneeze had startled them all but Armor's reaction was a bit more Aggressive. When he opened the closet she mentally sighed as Aquaris was gone.

Armor opened the closet door to find the source of the sneeze, but saw something of Interest, Aquaris's hailer. He magically picked it up and closed the closet door, Aquaris grew back and mentally swore again.

Twilight saw the hailer and knew it had to be Aquaris's it was one something she knew she didn't have and two, the device was meant for creatures with fingers to use. Armor studied it but then set it down. "So Twi this Aquaris… what does he does?"

"That was one of the things I was going to ask him myself…" Twilight said as she went to the kitchen to refill the teapot they had on the table between them.

Aquaris was mentally thinking of a way out of this, then it dawned on him, he could teleport. He face palmed and used his magic to open a rift outside near his house; he then focused his energy and teleported outside to his front lawn. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Ok time to say hello, and also get my hailer back." Aquaris straightened his clothes out and began walking up to the library.

When he got to the door, he could hear laughing, he peered through his seer's spell and saw them playing something similar to charades, and he chuckled to himself as he watched not noticing that pinkie was pulling her party cannon into his house.

Aquaris sighed and decided to go for it, "nothing ventured, nothing gained… hopefully nut a bruised gut and black eye." Aquaris knocked and backed up, Twilight opened it and was shocked.

"What are you doing here; my parents believe you're a pony?" Twilight whispered to him, luckily he was out of eyesight from the other ponies.

"Well I'm sorry but I don't have my shape shifting spell adjusted yet, and I'd rather have them know I'm human, also I need my hailer back." Aquaris said in the same quite tone, Twilight sighed and mentally contemplated what would happen.

"Ok… (sigh), I'm so in trouble for this…" she turned around and walked inside.

"Who is it Twilight?" Cadence asked as she bit into one of the apples they brought with them for lunch.

"It's Aquaris, he… is bit different from what I told you he was… he is well… not a pony." Twilight said innocently.

"What is he a changeling?!" Armor said charging his horn with a rather powerful attack.

"No… and please don't hurt him… (Sigh)… Aquaris come in."

Aquaris walked into the house and sighed, "Hello…" Aquaris sighed as he looked up. When he looked up, he saw dropped jaws and wide eyes, except for Twilight.

"What are you? And are you Aquaris?" Cadence asked, shocked that Aquaris wasn't a pony but some tall creature with barely any fur and light tan skin.

"I am, and I am a human… trust me, I would've done the same if I were in Twilight's hooves at the moment". Aquaris said as he scratched the back of his head.

Cadence looked at him in curiosity, she got up and approached him, and Aquaris began sweating especially he got a 'don't you even put a finger on her look'. From Twilight's older brother she looked him up and down, she then noticed his head features.

The necklace was similar to Twilight's cutie mark, but had an extra shape and different color; his hair was teal with a light aqua blue highlight. His hairstyle was similar to Twilight's but the hair behind his head was more split and not brushed but more combed.

His outfit was odd, his cloak was black but had small blue and sea foam green details, his undershirt was also black but the white emblem on it, the shape seemed to be what aunt Celestia and aunt Luna had designed as a flag/ banner for the merged solar/lunar empire, but they never went through with it due to other matters that would change the fate of Equestria for the better.

She noticed one more thing of immense interest, attached to his belt was a small book, a lone string of magic connected his belt and the book.

"Do you mind?" Cadence asked looking at the book and lightly tugging on it with her magic.

"Oh uh… sure be careful though that tome has some incomplete spells, if cast they usually do the opposite of what it is supposed to do." Aquaris warned as the string disappeared and fell into Cadence's magical Grasp.

When she opened it she noticed that the first handful of pages were mostly notes and drawings of various spells and effects, two that caught her eye were the emotion magnate spell and self and target polymorphing spells, the notes next to them was more of a story of how they came to be.

"_Entry one, Metamorph was successful at capturing the palace and Promethia for at least an hour before Versian and Armera used that spell to send them flying, after capture and interrogation, he explained he only did it to divert guard attention to the capital so he and his brood could make a new hive with the abandoned crystal mines inside the regions of the elysian woodlands.' All is forgiven with him, currently his brood and himself enjoy the gift of the mines and an extra twenty or so arches of land to use for their hive cluster'."_

"_Entry two, three weeks after the wedding and Changeling issue, Solaris assigned me the task of learning the abilities of Metamorph and his brood. then figure out how to produce spells out of them, Metamorph arrived an hour after I received the letter and we began conversation over how he can perform self-mutation into other forms/ species."_

Cadence kept reading. She sat back down on the couch while Aquaris conversed with Twilight and her parents, who at first were tense of the alien but eased up as he explained himself, Armor also began reading the written entries in the book.

"_Entry three... Metamorph explained that he controls his brood like how a democratic empire controls its army, with multiple commanders, in this case 'brood mothers' as he dubbed them. Metamorph demonstrated, that his underlings were better at mutation than he and his brood mothers could, only because they were genderless and only 'pure mated' changelings have genders, going to back to what I said of them being genderless, polymorphism is very picky on how it works, because the person you want to change into is the same gender or sex as your own. It can't work with the opposite gender/sex due to issue of changing reproductive organs being halfway changed, and other structures… also if you're a human using this spell, trying to become stone skin ,sky strider, or Archonian will result in just looking like the person and not having his/hers powers and abilities."_

"Umm… Aquaris if may interrupt, but who are these sky striders and Archonian you mentioned in these notes?" Cadence asked before looking back down at the book

"Well… see them as the equivalent to a Pegasus in abilities, while Archonian is like you Celestia and Luna when it comes to abilities. They just don't have wings protruding out of the sides or horns from their foreheads". Aquaris said before continuing, "I myself am a arcanian, basically a unicorn in pony standards minus the horn, stone skins are like earth ponies but have the ability to temporally lift over eight times their weight."

Cadence nodded and went back to reading the entries.

"_Entry four, the polymorphing spell is complete, with the added ability to do it to yourself or others, simply picture what form you want you or your target to change into, be warned dead or inanimate objects can't be changed back, but can be enchanted to wear, so the wearer can be polymorphed with an specially applied effect. 'The reason this one is short is because I promised Afina I'd convince Rarerius to make her a dress for her human form"_

Cadence and Armor looked up at Aquaris who was telling a story to Twilight and her parents of how his home world was like and noticed the pictures in the book on the next page of him and who she was guessing were Aquaris's friends all looked like various aliens, she also noticed that there was another picture it showed a lone human, female by the looks, she was slender and had a silver dress on, her eyes were reddish and dragon like a small note at the bottom, _"Afina Enjoys her human form and the dress really well… and Rarius has no clue that it was her and still doesn't know."_

"_Entry five… man I'm going to need more tea if I keep writing these at twelve in the morning… I digress, progress on Metamorph's emotional siphon ability is under way, I learned that changeling's absorb emotion like a sponge in water when feeding directly and indirectly off of multiple hosts such with; Armera's love for her fiancé, my parents love for a soon to be son-in-law, my brotherly love for him, and even Solaris's love for his noble prince of a nephew. This sponge ability is with all breeds of changeling not just his own. When the host's emotion is absorbed into the changeling, it converts that emotion into pure energy, which it can use for casting its own arsenal of magic and abilities, in his battle with Solaris. Solaris was over powered by Metamorph, unknowingly Metamorph metaphorically squeezed the sponge dry, the only reason why he won is cause of that, problematically for Meta, his magical defenses were down due to the lack of reserve energy and that's how versian and Armera beat him. 'Side note: tell Solaris that detail of how he lost to Meta.' "_

Cadence and Armor looked at each other after that entry. Was it true? Did Chrysalis do the same thing that this Metamorph did; it also explains plenty more how Chrysalis did manage to overpower Aunt Celestia. Also who is this Solaris?

Cadence flipped to a random page and found something of great interest, the page had drawings and a photo bookmarking the page, the page itself was on some magic shield spell, the photo grabbed her attention more.

It showed a few humans, one was Aquaris but the others were a mystery, one of them was in a combination of a white dress and guard armor, her hair was a deep blue she was standing in the center of the group. The other one in the center of the group was wearing a uniform of some sort, his hair style well-kept and was similarly patterned like Cadence's, except it was more on the red and a dark pink. On Aquaris's shoulder was small phoenix and next to his left leg was a dog sized silver dragon.

In the background showed like it was the after party for a wedding, a massive cake meant for at least fifty or more guests stood in the distance, hanging from the ceiling were tapestry with the same symbol on Aquaris's shirt on them, on the back of the picture was some small note.

_After two weeks of developing the pictures arrived, when the honey moons over we'll stop by and have lunch. Love yah little brother, Sterling Armera. P.S Versian sends his thanks for discovering that Metamorph was here and how you help beat him in the long run._

Cadence put the picture back and closed it, setting it down in the table in the process. Aquaris noticed this and re-attached his book to his belt.

Aquaris reached for his hailer and turned it on; the sides popped out and became screens.

He sighed as he scrolled through the photo album on his hailer; he then noticed he had received a message on his Hailer. "_We'll be in touch soon."_ Is all what it said?

Aquaris got up and stretched his legs, "if you don't mind I have to go, Afina probably has lunch made and I don't want to interfere any longer with your Family get together Twilight, I'll see you tomorrow." Aquaris walked out his bag following behind him via levitation.

He walked his way down the cobblestone path heading back home; Afina was outside napping in a hammock tied between two posts. A bowl with a small amount of crystals in it sat next to her in the hammock.

"Afina wake up, I'm going to start dinner, your favorite crystal spiced chocobo fillet." Aquaris said as he lightly shook the hammock, she woke up and looked at him.

"Good evening Aquaris, enjoy your Date with Twilight?" Afina said playfully as she pawed his blushing cheek, her forked tongue playfully poked out.

"Afina, how many times do I have to tell you, to stop teasing me about that every time I hang out with anything female aside from you?" Aquaris said as he picked up her bowl and helped her hop out of the hammock.

"mmm… Dozens, maybe more." She said as she stretched her legs and walked beside him as they made their way to the door, Aquaris unlocked the door and went in, Afina right behind him, it was pitch black inside, the curtains pulled over the windows, and the lights off.

Aquaris stepped into the living room area, what came next was a surprise.

"ok three… two… one… SURPRISE!"


	3. Chapter 3

**The future of magic**

**Chapter 3: a dragon's tears**

Aquaris and Afina were temporarily blind as the lights came on and the curtains pulled open, they had just walked inside to be greeted by a surprise party.

When Aquaris regained his vision, he saw decorations, food, and various ponies invited to the party.

"Hey Aqua, how do you like my Decorations for your 'Welcome-To-Equestria-Party'?" Pinkie said as she walked up to him. He looked behind her to see Rarity, Aj, Dash, Fluttershy, and also some of the other town's ponies.

He looked back down to pinkie, "great, but I must ask, how'd you get in my house?"

"It's a secret" She said in her bubbly tone. Making Aquaris have a troubled look, she used a hoof to push Aquaris closer to the group of ponies.

"Hello again Aquaris, after from what I guessed in measurements, I made you something that will fit perfectly. Also I made something for you too Afina" Rarity said as she levitated a wrapped up set of clothes to them.

Aquaris un-wrapped it to find a pair of dark gray cargo pants, along the lengths of the legs were streams of various hues of blue, the shirt that matched was black with his crest on the front, while the symbol for the terrans was on the left shoulder. When Afina unraveled the wrapped up gift she received, it was a set of tail bracelets, each could be either slid or clipped on.

"Let me Afina." Aquaris said as he picked the up and slid the bracelets down her tail until they were in there tight, each equally spaced apart, each equally beautiful.

"Thanks Rarity I really appreciate this, how much will cost?" Aquaris asked as he felt the soft fabric that made-up the shirt and pants.

"None Darling, it's my and spike's gift to you as a warm welcome here." Rarity said as she looked over to spike who was enjoying one of Pinkie's cupcakes. "Ah, my little spikey wikey, always wanting to help and assist me, he even provided publicity to ponies in Canterlot and that spread up to Cloudsdale. Ive done requests from Spitfire, Princess Luna, and even photo finish."

Aquaris bumped Afina lightly and whispered into her earhole, Afina blushed a bright red remembering her nickname she got when she was on Terra.

Afina shook her head and looked up, she saw how spike acted when he was talking to Rarity, she giggled when he misspoke an attempted to correct himself. She then was about to walk over to the small buffet offered for guests but she was halted when she had a flashback.

Her face scrunched up and she seemed to be on the verge of tears, Aquaris, mind if I step out for a second?" Afina asked as Aquaris looked down. Seeing a face he's seen plenty of times.

Aquaris nodded and stepped aside letting her walk out the door, outside Afina made her way to the nearest bush, she crawled in it and burst into tears. She cried for ten minutes before uttering something in her original dragon tongue.

"_why Rarius?" she whimpered, "why must It be where 'ever I go I see you or someone like you, Rarius… come to me… comfort me, (sniffle)… Rarius… will I ever see you again?" _Afina said in a sniffle.

"Excuse me but who is Rarius?" Afina looked up to see Cadence and Armor.

"How'd you understand me… only a handful of people know what I say?" Afina said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Call it a mare's intuition, now who is this Rarius?" Cadence said quietly as she looked up, checking that no pony was around.

Afina grabbed the necklace and clicked the side, it split apart to show a small picture in it, Cadence looked closely to see another human, he was holding Afina, he had in general a different look than Aquaris, kind of like rarity to an extent but more masculine and obviously human.

"That's Rarius." Afina said quietly to Cadence as she looked away, "its taboo for me to love a human when born of the flight I was born in." Afina said as she hung her head down.

"Flight?"

"Dragons on terra are separated into flights, by dragon law I'm restricted to only mate and copulate with silver scaled dragons like myself, because of my flight, someone I know, someone who looks kind of like and also acts kind of like you, is fighting for the removal of said law." Afina said as she scratched her head.

Cadence nodded and decided to see what Afina fully looked like, when she pulled her out via magic she saw probably the most beautiful dragon on both pony and dragon standards, her body wasn't scaly like a dragons but smooth and shiny, it seem to sheen in the sunlight, her thousands of tiny white spines acted like a well-kept mane, on the sides of her head were six ivory thorns, three on each side, the top two having golden rings piercing them, her figure was slender, her chest was broad, and her eyes, they shined like crystals any male dragon or colt could stare in them for hours.

Afina blushed as she noticed Cadence basically inspecting her.

"Sorry, but how is it a dragoness like yourself, un-wed?"

Afina blushes and turns Away, "like I said I love Rarius, it may be taboo but the heart wants what the heart wants, I just hope the Versian removes the law so I don't die for it… sigh… I would die in a heartbeat to save his life, but I wouldn't die to be with him for a moment just to run and potentially never come back." Afina said saddened as she turned and walked her way back to Aquaris's.

"Wait… what if you expressed your love to him on this world?" cadence asked as she followed the drake, shining Armor following in suite after the two.

"Well it could work, but if my birth parents hear even a whisper or rumor of it, then they would pursue me, even off Terra." Afina said as she sighed knowing well of the dangers.

"What is the punishment?"

"For males, they will be forced to mate with the strongest female they know personally till exhausted to death. Females since you want to get the most pure eggs out of a female I am,.. forced to mate and lay eggs till I die from lack of rest…" Afina said as she shivered in fear at the mere mentioning of it. "It's instestual… for both genders"

Cadence and Armor both gasped. She simply loving a human would have her forced to mate with her own father… talk about Taboo on a federal scale.

"I'm sorry, but I must go, everyone at the party will be wondering where I am if I stay away too long." Afina started walking up to the door of Aquaris's place.

"Honey… lets go talk to Aquaris; we need to see if we can help her." Cadence said quietly to Armor.

"But cadi, can we eve-…" Armor was cut off by Cadence using her magic to close his mouth

"yes we can, we may have just met her, but I am the princess of love, and if I find a soul who wants to love some pony, or someone in this case but is forced to not do so by law, then it is my duty to fight against that law, with whoever this Prince Versian is." Cadence said loud enough to where Afina heard it.

Back inside Armor and Cadence saw Aquaris, and the others saw this battle take place on a projection on the wall. "So let me get this straight, these monsters the size of castles destroy these cities, and the only real weapon against them are machines that rival in size?" Spike asked as he watched the battle of the movie, a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

"Yeah, the kaiju get bigger than that, they adapt to fight the jaeger units, and new jaeger are built to fight the adaptations.

"Seems rather barbaric to me." Rarity said as she drank her tea

"Well it's war, you'd think that the humans in the movie would give up after enough jaeger losses or civilian casualties, but they don't, you could say it's a human's will to survive." Aquaris said as he used his telekinesis to pick up some of the popcorn and nibbled on the floating ball of it. "oh here's my favorite part."

On the screen the kaiju fell with machine standing tall, inside one of the pilots spoke, 'let's check for a pulse' outside the machine armed it's plasma cannon and rained a barrage of the energy based rounds into the carcass of the kaiju, after it was nothing but a ribcage the same pilot spoke again. 'no pulse' he smirked as the cannon disarmed.

"Aquaris can we speak to you?" Cadence asked catching most of the ponies off guard, Aquaris turned his head around to see them,

"Sure one second," Aquaris gets up and heads into a room he gestures them to follow, inside the room was a small conservatory, four chairs sat around a glass top table. "So what is this about?" Aquaris said as he opened a small cupboard and pulled out three glass bottles with a red label around its center.

"It's about Afina; she mentioned something of a law about being with some Rarius." Cadence asked as she sat in the chair as best she could. Armor did as well.

"well it is true what she said about the law, most of the other dragon flight's fight against this law but most silver scales are arrogant and believe they are the most dominate breed of dragon and don't heed their words." Aquaris said as he got out a ring like object and pulled the lids off the bottle heads. "Want a coke; it'll keep your mind cool." Aquaris put the bottles on the table and sat across form them.

Cadence picks up the bottle and sips its contents, "mmm… it's quite sweet… thank you." Cadence set the bottle down and sighed, "so first off, to you who is Rarius?"

"He is one of my best friends, Rarius and I've been through all lot with the others of my inner circle… godlike beings wanting to control Terra, a lot in general… Afina for the

longest time has been helping him and his boutique, when was told about that law, she was crying for at least two days, I tried to have her eat but she wouldn't even look at any food I gave her." Aquaris sighed and took a swing from his coke bottle. "when she finally calmed down I got her back into her routine, I lessened her chores and did them myself, even tried to make her like her old cheery self."

"Wait in your journal you mentioned about being able to polymorph her into a human." Armor said giving a simple solution that might or might not work

"yes I did, but she is still a dragon, if there was rumor of a young unknown women that laid dragon eggs that ended up hatching into silver dragons, then not only is both her and Rarius's lives at risk, but so are the hatchlings.

Aquaris opened his hand and a scroll appeared in it, he opened it and rolled it out on the table. On it was a list of rules and punishments of Afina's flight.

"_by no circumstances shall you; marry, mate with, or even have attractions to non-dragons, penalty for doing so will lead to forced mating with birth parents till death from exhaustion."_

Cadence looked down seeing the rest of the list, some rules worked well with said punishment, but the rule on same sex relationships was a bit much.

"Wow, even when Equestria was in its forming of a country the laws weren't this bad or restricting." Armor said as he remembered the history books he held interest in.

"Yeah… any other dragon flight is better than this; they could mate with whoever or whatever they wanted or even with someone of the same sex." Aquaris crossed his arms, "to me I think the Idea of it is just a pile of hell-bug shtako I tell you, I find it bad that they still hold her under their law even though she has a citizen ship, saying she Is a legal non-human terran. " Aquaris said irked.

"I understand but what do you mean when you say shtako?" Armor said as he drank his coke to be half full (not half empty).

"Well 'shtako' is just one of many words that a certain alien species use to swear, I use it versus the English/ equestrian versions. " Aquaris said as he scratched the back of his head.

Armor rolled his eyes, cadence was still looking over the list, she gasped and pushed the scroll away.

Aquaris looked at the last rule on the list, it read.

"_if a female bears eggs of a human male, then she will be buried alive, clawless, toothless, and with her eggs." Aquaris was silent as he read the law; Cadence was upset about how brutal the punishment was, just by bearing the children of a human._

"Listen if you want to fight this against the silver flight then I'm beside you as well as Versian, but we have to wait till I can get a way home." Aquaris said as he got up and went through the door.

Aquaris went upstairs; all the ponies at the party were still watching the movie or eating the snacks offered, all but one. When Aquaris opened the door to his and Afina's room he saw her crying on the bed, Rarity trying her best to comfort her.

"Aquaris… tell me when we get home; I want to see him again… I don't care if they want to do what the law says I love him and I want to tell him I do…" Afina sobbed as she wiped her eyes of the tears, Rarity looked up at Aquaris, a look of true concern plastered on her face.

"Calm down dear, you'll see him again, I promise you that…" Rarity used her hoof to rub Afina's sprawled out hair back in order.

Aquaris decided to get the one thing that had always comforted her in the past, a stuffed dragon doll, Aquaris sat on the bed rubbed Afina's arm before having the doll placed in her grasp, as if by instinct she held it close to her chest, it lightly squeaked as she hugged it.

"I want to go home Aquaris… I just want to go home." Afina muttered quietly in her sobs.

"Don't worry Afina, I'll get you home or by Solaris I will die trying." Aquaris said as he kissed her forehead and went out of the room, he gestured Rarity to follow.

"What are you going to do Aquaris?" Rarity asked as Aquaris closed the door

"What I always do… find a way to fix this, first I need her to eat something." Aquaris said as he began walking down the stairs Rarity following in suite, "you seem to remind her of him Rarity, I don't blame you but at the same time, you seem to calm her down as well for the same reason." They snuck passed the others and into the kitchen.

"What are you going to make her?" Rarity asked as Aquaris opened the refrigerator and debated what to pull out. "Given how sad and how much she Is crying, she can't eat something that will fill her too much."

"Well I was originally planning a spice Chocobo for dinner, but I need something she can easily keep down… maybe some of my home made sushi." Aquaris pulled from the fridge two different fish halves, a bag of shrimp, and a bit of clustered crab legs, he went to the counter and placed the dead marine animals on a cutting board. He pulled out a fillet and cutting knife and began sharpening them.

"Anything we could help with Aquaris?" Aquaris turned to see that Rarity had gotten the others,

"yeah… if you can help with what I'm preparing for Afina and for dinner in general." Aquaris skinned the first fish half and pulled a plier like tool and deboned. "Fluttershy can you see if you calm her down so she can eat… we might as well clean up the party décor," Aquaris said as Fluttershy nodded and went upstairs.

"I'll do it Aqua." Pinkie bounced happily as she went to clean up the decorations.

Aquaris chuckled at her bubbly attitude, and began working on the other fish, "Rarity can you fill that kettle with water and get it heated up?" Rarity did so and placed the kettle on the electric stove Aquaris pressed a few buttons to start the kettle, he also placed a pot full of water and started to heat up that water for rice.

After about roughly twelve minutes Aquaris had prepared a plate of various sushi for Afina, while a whole plethora of sushi waited for Aquaris and the others, "Aquaris… no offense but we don't really eat mea-…" Rainbow said as she was cut off by Aquaris.

"Fish is a meat that even vegetarians on terra will eat, it's soft and falls easily apart, also sushi is quite good, if you don't want any sushi ill mix up a quick salad." Aquaris said cutting off dash as he took the plate and a cup of tea upstairs, "Rarity don't use the same tea leaves I used in Afina's tea glass, that mix will knock you out cold within an instant, use the other box labeled spiced apple.

Aquaris opened the door and saw Afina still upset but not as badly, "wow shy, you did a good job she is much calmer now." Aquaris sat on the bed and shook her lightly; she looked up, her normal baby blue eyes bloodshot from her crying. "Here Afina, eat this." Aquaris said as he levitated the piece of sushi in front of her maw.

She shook her head keeping her mouth shut, "Afina if you don't eat I'll have to force you and I don't want to do that. If you want me to get us home, then you have to be patient and a part of that is keeping yourself fed." Afina finally gave up and opened her mouth, accepting the raw fish and rice.

"good girl… sigh… Afina I promise you that I'll get you home, I'll help you express your love to Rarius, and ill defend you from those laws." Aquaris whispered in her earhole as she ate the rest of the sushi. He put the tea cup in front of her face and tilted it as Afina put her lips to it, she drank the sleep aid and within a mere few seconds passed out from the tea leaves knockout properties.

After tucking her into his bed he closed the door as he exited and went downstairs, in the dining room Cadence and Armor were talking with rest of the mane of the mane six. "So how is the Crystal Kingdom without that mean old sombra?" Dash asked them.

"It's been good, but you have to carry around any cold weather clothing every time you want to go on patrol outside the city." Armor replied

"Well isn't the inside feel like an average spring in ponyville?"

"Yeah but the stuff his meant to hold heat in and absorb more if possible, so it gets real warm real fast when you wear it in the dome." Armor said as he noticed Aquaris walk in.

"Thanks for waiting on me…" Aquaris went to a cabinet pulling out nine plates and small dipping bowls, he set the table and filled each dipping bowl with soy sauce, he pulled out chopsticks for himself (he preferred eating sushi the original way. For dash, shy, pinkie, and AJ he used some forks and used magic to attach them to their hoofs. Cadence stared at this and decided to spark an idea in Aquaris's mind

"Why don't you turn them into humans, temporally that is?" She was right and Aquaris could easily one up on that.

"well I can… also I know how to enchant things so I can easily just make an item such as jewelry as a perfect way to change them into humans, without wasting time to caste the polymorph spell, for ill do it normally but tomorrow I need to find enough gold and the appropriate gems to make necklaces to polymorph you ponies at your own will whenever and wherever you want." Aquaris said as he stood up and opened his hands.

The room flashed bright and dimmed down quickly, all of them were human including spike, Rarity, Cadence, and Armor.

"wow, that's impressive…" everyone said looking themselves and eachother over, Aquaris looked at each of them but when he looked at Cadence his nose bled.

"Umm Aquaris… your bleeding…" Fluttershy said as she handed him a napkin.

Aquaris blushed and took the napkin and put it to his face, "sorry… that usually doesn't happen… my apologies Cadence." Aquaris said before he pinched his nose to stop the bleeding.

When Aquaris mentioned the apology was for her she immediately blushed red, Armor sneered a bit but then realized that it couldn't be helped.

"Well let's eat." Pinkie said as she took a yellow tail on a rice patty and bit into it, all the humanized ponies gasped aside from pinkie, "wow it's pretty good." They all then realized, with this new form may have come new taste buds as well. Aquaris sighed and made a plate and used his chopsticks to eat, surprisingly Rarity was the next to try this.

"Well, it's not a five star restaurant good… but it is still quite delicious." Rarity said after downing the bite, on queue the others tried and to Aquaris's satisfaction they liked it.

During their meal they chatted, Aquaris told of some of his life to them and even showed them some of the happier bits, one of them showed he and his friends on the beach.

_**Flash back**_

_Aquaris, sat in the shade of an umbrella, the hot sun too much for his taste, in his hand was a book titled, __The tenno, space ninja's or magic ninja's?__._

"_Yo Aquaris, check me out!" a voice said in the distance, a guy bit taller than Aquaris came into view, he was surfing, to be precise he was performing a handstand on his surf board, his short rainbow hair darkened by the salt water, a pair of red flight goggles over his eyes_

"_Carful blitz, one slip up and Jack's going to have to fish you out." Aquaris said as he put the book down and looked at the view, he saw Afina building a massive sand fort, Rarius was tanning on a lounge chair, two other humans were at opposite sides of a table paddles in their hands, they passed a small ball between each other over a short net. Aquaris turned his head and watched as his other friend, was resting in the shade of a palm tree. A chocolate furred bunny resting in his lap, "Leon, how much longer you going to be a rock in the shade, we came here to have some fun and you've sat there roughly thirty minutes." Aquaris said over to Leon._

"_Sorry Aquaris… heh heh… I might take a quick swim… c'mon moa."_

"_Bunneary!" the small bunny known as angle' Moa hopped after Leon._

"_Wait that bunny can talk?" Armor asked outside of the flashback._

"_yeah, Angle' Moa or Moa for short is a bunneary, she can speak only her name but if she ingested a vocalizer stone, she can speak normal human speech"._

_Aquaris closed the memory and put it at future point and played it._

_It was sunset the waters were calm, the sun red on the horizon, the seagulls chirped as they glided in the sea breeze. In front of Aquaris were Afina and Rarius, they sat next to each other the others sitting beside Aquaris._

"_What a good day to have a day at the beach, right Afina?" Rarius asked as he looked down at the young dragon,_

"_Yeah… it was… (Sigh)," Afina said as she looked down._

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Nothing… it's nothing…"_

_Rarius picked her up and had her in his lap, "go on tell me, I won't laugh."_

"_(Sigh)… well I thought you and I would share that pikalu fruit I got you…" Afina said as light blush on her face, near unnoticeable by the light._

"_Yeah… sorry, blitz talked to fast for me to say no… I think I got something better though, and I know you'll enjoy it." Rarius smiled and changed the way that he held her, "close your eyes." Afina did so._

_Rarius leaned in an kissed her smooth silver forehead, all of them in the memory cheered, including Aquaris._

_Blitz could be heard teasing them after he pulled away, "hey Rarius!, Afina! You think you're goanna make a clutch of eggs when you get home?!" Blizt said as he flew over them in circles,_

"_hey that was only to make up for what you did Blitz, also I think Afina wouldn't be ready for a clutch yet until she finds a mate." Rarius yelled as he attempted to hit Blitz with magic bolts._

_**Memory end due to force close**_

"Why is she in love with him? Afina that is." Rarity asked as Aquaris's eyes stopped glowing.

"it was love at first sight, he was in charge of decorating the summer solstice festival that Afina and I were to supervise… she was jaw dropped at how handsome Rarius was and immediately was head over heels for him" Aquaris said as he picked up the plates and placed them In a hydrifuge. (A spacey-er dishwasher… it's sounds funny)

"How'd she figure out she couldn't well?" Fluttershy asked as she moved a loose strand of hair into place.

"A week after the memory you saw… a photo-shoot happened for Rarius Dragon scale dresses. Afina attended for she donated scales for the dresses."

"Wait but, she has no scales…"

"She dose, but the lines that make scales noticeable are very easy to miss" Aquaris added as he put the left over quarter plate of sushi into the fridge. "After the shoot, they stopped at a small shop for some more interesting materials specifically fabricated for dragons to wear it, preventing irritation of scales and destruction of the fabric as they rub against each other… either way Rarius told her wait outside, he was going to make her something to surprise her and didn't want her to see what he had bought."

Aquaris gestured them to enter the now cleaned up living room, he sat down in a recliner and continued, "She waited, two fully grown silver dragons approached her, her birth parents. Her mother Ember strike and her father… Mobius. They threatened her with death if she chose to stay with Rarius, after a while of arguing her own Father breathed fire at her, most dragons can't take the heat of other dragon's fire, the burn healed quickly after she shed the burnt scales, either way after that she ran off. Rarius ran outside to see her flying off and the dragons staring at him."

"Sorry to interrupt but, why is it that they fear humans and Dragons being together?"

"When a dragon kin is born, they will normally look like a normal human or dragon but, contain higher intelligence, can earn a crest, it varies on the mated pair, and it could lead to any of the three basic human variations. I don't see any negative effects, the chances of bad stuff happening is as equal as any normal human birth, so I don't see why in the name of oblivion they see it banned from their flight." Aquaris said slightly irritated.

"I see… Spike you feeling alright little buddy?" Armor asked as he noticed spike held his stomach,

"not really, I think princess Celestia's sending a- (burp)… letter" a spurt of green flames came from the human dragons' mouth and a rolled up parchment materialized, a small seal held it wrapped, the seal was different it was golden but had a different emblem on it, Cadence noticed it as the one Aquaris had on his shirt.

"It's for you Aquaris, I think so any way." Cadence said as spike opened it.

"Well it is, and it's written in a different way." He cleared his throat.

"_dear Aquaris, if you received this message and reply to it, we'd be most grateful and relived, the spell used it to send this to Afina didn't work so we sent it to the nearest Dragon closest to your Arcane signature so if the dragon complies we have a way of communication, it will take some time for a friend of ours to contact you, since she can't seem to find you with ease. Note when she dose contact you it will only be for a short period due to her busy schedule, until then every week send a letter to use telling us of you and Afina's status and also on where you are and what is the local population like. I look forward to hear from you soon, Prince Solaris."_ Spike said as he read through the letter.

"Well that's good… I wonder if I can have him deliver something of great use to us all to me when I write back to him…" Aquaris got up and held out his hand for the letter, spike complied and handed him the letter, "Rarity I sense your concern for Afina, if wish to stay here to check on her you can and you can use the guest room." Rarity simply nodded in response.

"Well I have to go home, Angel is probably wondering where I am and he gets cranky If I don't feed him around this time." Fluttershy said before realizing she was still human, "um… Aquaris?"

"Oh yeah sorry…" in a bright flash every pony was back to normal within seconds. "All of you come by tomorrow if you can to pick up the items I will have enchanted for a self-controlled human form, I'll see if Twilight can mail you both yours." Aquaris said as he started up the stairs.

"Oh yeah pinkie… thanks for the party, it meant a lot to us both… I just Afina would've been able to enjoy it."

"No problem Aqua, it's what I do." Pinkie said before she made her way out, knowing she has things to do as well.

When Aquaris was out of sight from the stairwell the others left aside from Rarity, she debated over to stay and keep watch of Afina, or go home?

"_I don't have any requests for anything, so I could stay… but will sweetie handle… wait she is sleeping over with Applebloom." _Rarity thought to herself putting a hoof to her snout. _"What the hay I'll stay besides, Aquaris was right, aside from Fluttershy she seems relatively calm with me, poor thing she must have been through more than Aquaris has ever been."_

Rarity made her way upstairs, the guest room was open and the bed was made, she passed it and made her way to Aquaris's room, when she closed the door behind her she noticed that Afina was still asleep, "Afina?" she walked closer to and used a hoof to shake her, instead it was squished as if it was pillows.

Rarity pulled the covers away to show that it was some pillows and her stuffed dragon plush. "AFINA!?" Rarity was searching the room all over for her; she noticed that blaze was chirping on her perch. From being friends with Fluttershy for so long you pick up how to understand birds.

"_She left; she also took the dragon stone."_ Blaze chirped as she pointed a wing at the open window. Aquaris walked in a cup of steaming coffee in his hand.

"What happened?" Aquaris walked in hearing both Rarity's yell and Blaze's Chirping

"Afina ran… I don't know why… if she's run into the Everfree forest we have to find her fast." Rarity said receiving a nod from Aquaris,

"Blaze what did you see?" Aquaris put an index finger to her chest which glowed for a brief second.

"She got up in tears, muttered something I couldn't understand, took that dragon crystal, also that sapphire sphere, and flew out the window." Blaze said as her chirps were turned to eligible English words.

"Alright thanks Blaze… Rarity can you get the others? I might need some help" Aquaris said as he went to his closest and pulled out a combat staff. Rarity nodded and made her way out Aquaris following just behind her. outside Rarity went to go get the others, while Aquaris went to get Twilight.

"Twilight… I need some help… Twilight." Aquaris said as he knocked on the door with his staff. He heard a clicking sound and noticed Twilight was rubbing her eyes looking Down at Aquaris, "sorry to wake you but I need help Afina's gone missing and I need some pony who knows the forest as a guide."

"Why'd she go missing?" Twilight asked a bit confused.

"Let me in and I'll explain it while we wait for Rarity to get the others." Aquaris heared a click on the door as it opened. He looked up and smiled "I see you learned the 'Arcane lock' spell already."

"Yeah it was easy, saves time too, problem is spike can't lock the door or get in without me now." She said as she made her was down the ladder leading from the upper floor.

"There is a way to make a permanent arcane key which unlocks the locks you made as long as you made the key." Aquaris said as he closed the door behind him after stepping in. "alright it started maybe ten minutes after I left."

**Five minutes late**

"Ok… well I don't know what to say but… she really loves him that much?"

"yeah… she catches him under mistletoe a lot when he had are midwinter's eve party… but this is only the second time she's ran off like this the first time was from being teased because she loved a human by other dragons of different flights." Aquaris scratched his head and sighed. "After that she was more… how should I put this, active in a sexual manner… I got her the dragon crystal to relive those urges and even bought her various gem spheres to… add variety"

"Ok… bit odd but I can see the point… who teased her?"

"Some older females who were mated with humans, they teased her about being a virgin… listen I'd rather not talk about this personal in my family…" Aquaris said turning his head away.

"Sorry… curiosity got the best of me… oh Rarity did you get the girls?" Rairty walked in with the others waiting outside

"Almost Darling, Fluttershy probably might know where to start and she is one the way to the forest… I hope Afina's ok..."

"I do too Rarity…Alright let's go…" Aquaris got up, staff in hand and determination in his eyes. They set off For EverFree forest.

**Aaaanndd done… whew that took way longer than it should have. Yes they will be this long and yes I will update faster than this but I had a lot to do when school started up… either way RR and no flames… next chapter will be up soon… ciao :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**The future of magic**

**Chapter 4: A spa trip to euphoria**

The mane 6 and Aquaris kept walking on the dirt trail a small sphere of light floated in front of them, lighting the area up, a trail of claw prints was paralel to the the path.

Every so often they would call for her to no aval, suddenly they heared a scream.

"Afina!" Aquaris yelled as he charged forward a battle stance ready, staff tightly gripped.

"Aquaris wait!" Twilight yelled as she chased after him, the others following fast after them.

When they caught up they saw Aquaris defending himself from a manticore, Afina soaked with water tighlty held in it's tails grip. It Struck at the sheild Aquaris produced, it dropped quickly and Aquaris dished out a varity of attacks upon it, "let her go you monster!" Aquaris yelled as he stood back and shot a rivers worth of water at the manticore with tremendous foce.

It rarwed as the blast of Water pushed it back… it didn't stop there Aquaris came Again and focused on the plated Scorpion tail. Aquaris landed on it's back and charged up his staff, he slammed the tip into the back of it and realesed a shockwave through out it's body. It rawred again as it fell onto it's stomach.

"Aquaris wait don't try to…" Fluttershy yelled as Aquaris used his magic to uncurl the manticore's tail, "Aquaris it wont work, he's too strong… on the back of his neck use that spell you used a moment ago, their neck is more solid a dirrect impact like that will only put it to sleep."

Aquaris nodded and did so it rawred again before passing out its tail loosening a bit. "wow, you took him out singal handedly… I thought you as an egghead like Twilight but, you got some style." Dash said Aquaris climbed off the sleeping manticore.

"thanks dash, in dire situations of any kind, humans get this adrenaline rush and go all out… also various insticnts for me it was an older siblings goal to keep youngers one safe even though she is eighteen in dragon years." Aquaris put his staff on his back and pulled Afina out of it's grasp

"Thanks Aquaris, for not killing him… but he normally doesn't attack anyone, especially dragons."

"You have to teach me how to do that, the book I borrowed isn't on combat spells." Twilight said as she gawked at the sonic quake spell.

"I will… but I need time, and I need to make sure Afina is safe and sound, I may be holding her but one the dragon crystal isn't here nor is her sapphire orb… they were rather hard to find and tricky to configure." Aquaris replied as he put Afina on his back, allowing himself to carry her more easily.

"Aquaris… I'm sorry…" Afina mumbled in her sleep.

"What does this crystal look like?" Rarity asked as Twilight created another light sphere, mostly out of sheer luck attempting at it.

"like this" Aquaris opened his hand showing a projection of the crystal, "it naturally glows so it won't be too hard to find, the gem orbs ,magically attempt to keep close to the dragon crystal so if we find the crystal we find the orb." Dash took flight seeing if she could see it from above the tree line; all of them split up while Aquaris set Afina down and produced a small shield over her. And started in a direction the others didn't.

Minutes later Aquaris was staring at the entrance of a massive cave, he could hear all sorts of various creatures inside, he was about to go in until "Aquaris I think we found it!" Aquaris heard Twilight yell from a distance

"Alright on my way." Aquaris replied as he sprinted in the direction of the voice

When Aquaris came into a clearing he saw a massive pond, the others had made their way to Twilight and were staring in awe at the glowing waters caused by the crystal's presence, the dragon crystal sat on a boulder in the center of the pool, the orb rolling around it. Aquaris sat on a nearby stump and undid his boots, he also removed his socks and left the socks siting just outside the mouth of his foot wear.

Aquaris focus his energy into his feet and took a step onto the pool, instead of going in the water his foot stopped at the surface, when he put his weight on it, he didn't fall in, he stood on it as if it was solid. Dash poked a hoof at the water seeing it react normally to her.

"The water walking spell, easy to cast but tricky to keep active, as long as I stay focused I can walk on the water's surface." Aquaris said as he slowly made his way to the boulder, each step only made a small ripple, otherwise the pond was still. As Aquaris reached the center of the pond he picked up the crystal and the orb.

"Aquaris look out!" AJ yelled as Aquaris was hit squarely in the face with a magic bolt

"Argh… huh the crystal." Aquaris said regaining his stance and focus on the water, as the crystal was pulled to the source of the attack. Aquaris grabbed it with his own magic causing it to shake back and forth between him and the one hiding in the shadows. "let go, this crystal is meant for my draconic little sister!" Aquaris yelled as he pulled harder on it.

"and I need it for a show assistant, I hypnotized and sent that manticore to get her away from it, when I saw what It could do I knew I could use it well." A familiar voice said from the shadows "besides, it seems kind of selfish that she uses it just so she has some pony to talk to." The pull on the crystal tensed up.

For three minutes the two argued as they played tug of war with the crystal, Fluttershy had gone back and picked up Afina, when she returned Aquaris was about to grab the crystal with his hand, he then used his other hand to pull the other pony who was pulling on the crystal, a light blue unicorn flew over Aquaris and into the water, she was wearing a light purple wizard cap and cape. She was now soaking wet for obvious reasons.

"Trixie! How many times are you going to try to rebuild this broken career?" Twilight said as she walked up to the edge of the pond. "Remember that Celestia offered that position of being her court unicorn but you denied it for this."

"I don't care about that, I want to fulfill my dream and with that crystal I could be legendary." Trixie said as she stood up in the pond. Water dripping from her fur, Aquaris noticed she was quite dirty even with that short dip in the pond, her eyes looked tired; in general she looked in pretty bad shape.

"Listen… Trixie, I have many reasons why you shouldn't even try to use this… reason number one is that the crystal basically spawns an exact copy of you as a dragon and the opposite gender, two the created dragon is primed and ready to mate." Aquaris said as he pocketed the crystal, "so if you put on a show with that crystal you'll be accused of public indecency."

All of the ponies' jaws dropped, a crystal designed to produce a non-relationship sex partner. "Aquaris… we can talk about that later… right now can you maybe get Trixie to have some sense knocked into her."

Aquaris nodded and stepped into the water, he waded over to the now backing up Trixie, he put a hand turned her head and focused his energy, "see what would happen if you had the stone,"

_Trixie stood in a crowd of ponies, watching a future self of her with the crystal, the crowd applauded as the light blue drake appeared before her eyes. After a few tricks involving the dragon, he smirked and tackled her, and began mating with her, the crowd gasped and fled, the Trixie on the stage was in tears as the dragon kept at its sole purpose of creation. The Trixie that was of the now fled crowd watched as each time that drake thrusted, her career was shattered piece by piece._

The illusion ended with Trixie's eyes wide and her pupils small, "keep that thing away from me…" she muttered gesturing about the crystal. Aquaris backed up as he lowered his hand, "Twilight… I think ill take that offer if it's still open." Trixie said as she walked out of the pond.

"Aquaris what did you show her?"

"what would've happened, Twilight… I used a spell to see into the future of an alternate reality were she took the crystal and kept it." Aquaris stepped out of the pond as well, "ill wipe that bit of memory from her mind and make it to where I convinced her with other reasons… c'mon lets go before some wild beasts come and try to get us." Aquaris put his hand again to her head, erasing what she just saw and putting a new one in it's place.

Hours later the group made it back to ponyville, Trixie went with Twilight to her library convinced and finally wanting to get somewhere in life aside from this shattered career as a show pony, the others split off aside from Rarity who was following Aquaris who was carrying the sleeping Drake.

"so that crystal… dose it-…"

"Yeah… I bought it so she can calm her urges during heat season… but I realized that Trixie said Afina was talking to the crystal's creation, she is truly saving her first for Rarius…" Aquaris said as he pulled the crystal from his pocket.

"When did she start her first season?"

"about three years ago when she was twelve in dragon years… she was sweating and wouldn't stay still, when the last days came by she was panting heavily but still didn't mate, every two months is a heat season for virgin dragons, after she mates once it's every four months." Aquaris said as he opened the front door to his house.

He set Afina on the couch and felt her head for any temperature change, "will she be alright?"

"yeah… she will be… listen you can go to bed, ill make sure she doesn't go anywhere" Aquaris sat on the couch and put her head in his lap, she slept peacefully.

Rartiy walked up stairs to the guest room, she lied on the bed and closed her eyes, "_hopefully she'll recover from this… hopefully"_ she thought as she fell asleep

**Midnight**

Afina in her dreams was wondering through the forest, it was morning and a low mist hung in the air, "where am I?" Afina said as she kept walking her voice echoed through the cluster of trees.

"you are in the grotto of dreams young Afina" an ethereal voice said from the mist, Princess Luna walked out of the mist, but something was different, a dark blue aura outlined her sleek form.

"how are you here?"

"I can see and be in other's dreams… and also in a sense toy with them a bit… for example." Her horn glowed for a second, a moment later Afina collapsed panting in short breathes… "like make you experience an orgasm without any form of physical interaction." Luna giggled as Afina regained her composer with a blush going along her snout.

"Please don't do that again…" she said turning her head away blushing hard,

"Sorry but given your situation I thought it would help, you still are a virgin, I just made you experience one. Is all." Said as she gestured Afina to follow.

As they walked Afina noticed various portals of all sorts of dreams, some good, some bad, some full of love, and some full of just some of the most wrong things she's seen. "Here is my sister's dream… I've always wondered why she dreamed of cake." Afina looked at the portal seeing Celestia on a massive mountain sized cake, it made her taste buds water as she stared at it. "Come along Afina." Afina shook her head of the thoughts of cake and kept following Luna. Eventually Luna stopped in front of a different portal, Afina stopped to see the dream she is actually dreaming, she is resting in the arms of Rarius, a smug grin on her face as she was held by him.

"I must admit you look adorable asleep in this dream… matter of fact that is how you are here, when your dream self falls asleep you enter the dream grotto" Luna explained as she turned to Afina "Great it's inception… never liked that movie… music was good but the idea of a drug that allows stealing memories from someone possible, is just weird." Afina said as she shook her head as it hung down. "Listen… umm can I get out of here, I just feel a little uncomfortable when I can see everypony's dreams especially the private ones…" Afina said as she looked up at Luna.

"Well it is almost sunrise, although it doesn't seem like it we've been here for about five hours." Luna said as Afina's jaw dropped, "Also don't worry about what I did to you earlier, I'm pretty sure you didn't leak any juices out… I think." Afina blushed a deep red as Luna brought that up." Either way Afina it is good to meet you in a more one on one without Aquaris, we'll be meeting soon in the real world I can feel it." The world faded away and so did Luna.

**That morning in Canterlot castle**

Princess Luna awoke as it was time to lower the moon for her sister to raise it, it was one of the week's where she has a daytime schedule, as she walked down stairs stopping as a patrol of tuckered out night guards passed by, they saluted her before the continued on with their walk back to their barracks.

Luna slowly made her way to the smaller personal dining hall where small dinner parties and princesses ate when they didn't need to eat with about fifty nobles and diplomats. Inside was a note form Celestia, requesting to head to the private gardens for breakfast. Upon arrival she understands why.

Celestia and Discord former enemy to a lot of ponies sat across the table as they enjoyed breakfast, ever since Fluttershy reformed him, he went on an interdiemsional vacation, and he was now telling what he's seen. "It's been to long Discord when we were actually friendly to each other." Celestia commented as she sipped her tea.

"Indeed, I believe when you and Luna were just fillies, and I was my whelp of a draconaquise." Discord replied before they noticed Luna had walked in and sat down, "ah if it isn't young Luna, oh here I got yah something form this odd fellow, says this little guy fits a pony like you with a love for the night like a stocking." Discord pulled a decent sized present out of nowhere and set it down, as Luna unwrapped he present, a small fox like creature pulled itself out of the box, it's fur was the same as Luna's, a white crescent moon pattern over its left eye.

"Oh it's adorable!" Luna picked up the small fox like creature with her magic. It nuzzled her face as it was pulled closer. "And it's so sweet."

Discord had a smile on his face as he pulled out another one and passed it to Celestia, when she unwrapped it, Celestia was surprised to find that its contents were, aside from packing peanuts was a few large bottles of red wine labeled 'solar eclipse merlot'.

"Thank you Discord… where'd you get this?"

"On another world called Terra as they put it, it was inhabited by these humans… so odd they were, barely any fur for mammals, they knew magic, but what surprised me is how more advance they were."

"Well we know what these humans are, one almost crushed Celestia and I. What advancements do they have though?" Luna added as her new pet played with her mane.

"too much to explain it and so little time to do so in, besides I have to do my part in keeping the forces of nature in equalization." He stood up and stretched, "every pony needs a little chaos to keep all this peace and order in check after all." Discord made his exit via teleportation leaving the sisters to discuss with one another.

"I do appreciate his self-control on how much chaos he causes… plenty tolerable and sometimes quite funny." Luna giggled as she turned back to see the small pet of hers now asleep on her back.

"I agree Lulu… either way some other news, Cadence and Shining Armor have almost gotten the new crystal princess, into her state of mind she'll need for governing the crystal ponies… oh yes, Twilight sent me a letter this morning, she has learned some of Aquaris' spells but also tells me that he has a journal of unfinished spells that he has with him all the time." Celestia set the letter in front of table showing what she meant. "They are supposed to meet up today to practice study each other's spells."

"Which reminds me, you know that other young dragon, Afina?"

"Yes"

"well last night I was talking to her via her dream and I realized she has had an emotional breakdown, from what is saw from her memory Cadence knows more and I shall ask her when she returns to Canterlot." Luna said as she used her magic to pick up a spoon to eat a grapefruit half.

Celestia put a hoof to her snout pondering for a moment, the noise of a portal opening was heard, behind them a creature almost like Discord walked out of it, it's body feathery, it's head was bird like, it had a dragons left wing and a insect's right one, it left leg was of minotaur it's right was a canine, both its arms were also canine, but one had a sharp bone poking out the elbow of it. "Whoa… it worked." The creature holds up a small vial of blood, judging by its voice and composer it was a female, she pockets the vial before checking around her, "oh hello, I am looking for Aquaris Aritinon." It spoke in a sly voice.

"Who are you?" Celestia asked completely ignoring the other beings question, her horn glowing

"I am Nemesis a Chimera that is also the goddess of Mischief, I'm not going to hurt anyone so, can you please not point that at me, I sense the amount of power you can generate and I do not like it." Nemesis spoke as she stretched her tail.

Celestia lowered her stance a bit; she also noticed that its tail was tipped with a silver bell ball, and she had a bag on her side with no form of connection between her and it. "Ok… why are you here?"

"Well I was supposed to teleport to Aquaris and give him this." She held out a small ring like object, it looked like it was supposed to be bigger, but was shrunken to easily carry, "but Instead I was taken here, say do you know where I can find him?"

"I was going to send him a letter of request to come here, so he could find a way to get home." Celestia added.

"well, this ring is a transportable version of a star-gate, a device capable of opening a rift and allowing anyone or anything to go into it and reach a new destination on the other side, pretty cool huh?" Nemesis said she tossed it in the air over her head and catching it behind her head.

"Well yes… wait it's a way for him to go home?"

"Not just, it is a door to many worlds, by simply punching the right code in, the gate will take you the gate of that world. You could go to each other's worlds any time you want." Nemesis added before noticing the tiara on both Celestia's and Luna's heads. "I'm guessing you're royalty?"

"yes… why do you ask?"

"I am a very busy goddess so I can't stay long, if you can hold onto this and give it to him, I can be on my way to my job." Nemesis tossed the star-gate towards Celestia.

"ok… what do we say, Somepony named Nemesis teleported from nowhere and gave us miniature Star-gate?" Luna said as she finished her grapefruit.

"yes that would work perfectly… now, au revoir I have to go and torment some people with CHOCLATE RAIN!" she said in a deep tone as she poofed into nothing.

Luna's eyes went wide as she realized something, "she did seem a lot like…"

"Discord…" Celestia finished after realizing it too.

**Over in ponyville**

"Forty eight… forty nine… fifty…" Aquaris counted as he did pushups in the middle of the living room

Afina was sipping at a glass of Lon-Lon milk as she watched recorded shows, she had cheered up a lot thanks to Luna, but she still was a tad bit sad. Rarity walked down the steps her hair in a mess due to her normal morning routine stuff at the boutique, "morning Rarity, sleep well?" Afina asked as before sipping her milk again.

"good darling… how are you feeling?"

"better than last night… sorry about causing so much trouble last night…" Afina held her head down in apology,

"no need to dear… you were in love with somepony you wanted to be with for the rest of your life, I promised last night too, ill make sure you'll see him again and be able to love him as you want to." Rarity said cheering the young dragoness up immensely. Rarity turned around to see a shirtless Aquaris doing sit-ups, his body shined with sweat as he did his workout.

"Liking the view Rarity?" Aquaris teased as he continued his sit ups, Rarity said nothing but blushed, that's when she felt something tugging on her mane, when she turned to look at it, it was already groomed in her usual style. There you go, now you don't need to hide as you make your way home to clean your mane up." Aquaris finished his sit ups and used a small towel to wipe his face off of the sweat.

"Thanks Aquaris… if you don't mind I have to go, I'm meeting with Fluttershy at the spa today and I need to get some breakfast and make sure Sweetiebelle is home." Rarity turned and made her way to the door,

"Go one ahead, I don't mind, tell shy I said hi and also thank her for helping me last night, what she told me about the manticore helped." Aquaris stood up and stretched his sore arms before telekinetically picking up a buttered corn muffin and bit into it.

"Will do Aquaris" Rarity closed the door behind her and set off to home.

"Aquaris don't mind me asking much but, when do you plan on working on a way home?" Afina asked as she finished her milk

"I was reading on stable long distance portals, you ran off and I forgot about going back to it… but I did learn that if we had a Star-gate, we can easily dial in are way home." Aquaris said as he sat down and scratched behind her side spikes. "From what I read from that letter from Solaris, he said someone would come to give me something to help us… I hope it is a star-gate or something to teleport us…"

Afina stretched her wings, "well if we can maybe we can head to that spa… I need a wing massage and I think something therapeutic would help." Afina hinted as she went to clean the glass that had her milk in.

"Ok… we'll head to the spa and see what they offer, but after we're heading to Twilight's for the rest of the day." Aquaris went to grab his bag and shirt. "C'mon Afina, the sooner we get there the longer we can be there." Aquaris opened the door to let her through and locked it behind them.

**Five minutes of walking later**

Aquaris went to the side of the door to see prices while Afina sat in the shade of a nearby umbrella of a patio that was owned by the restaurant next door. "Let's see, standard treatment twenty bits, dragons is thirty… hmm, premium." Aquaris looked the list. "Rare offer on onetime use VIP passes… premium treatment and more. One hundred and twenty bits per pony, gryphon, or dragon… wow that is a great deal given the premium is massage, mud bath, seaweed wrap, sauna treatment, hoof/claw care for mare/dragonesses, and finally free drinks while in the spa tub." Aquaris spoke as he read with Afina in earshot.

"So what are we getting Aquaris?"

"The onetime VIP passes, we have plenty of bits and I can convert more from the credits we have if need be." Aquaris opened the door letting her in before going in himself.

"Welcome, I'm Lotus."

"And I'm Aloe." Aquaris's jaw dropped, _"Twins… by Solaris why is it somany spas are run by siblings?."_ Aquaris thought a s the Twins introduced themselves he shook his head out his train of thought and pulled out a bag full of bits.

"yes, I would two of those VIP passes, dose it cover hu-…" Aquaris said as the guest bell rang. Aquaris looked behind him to see Rarity and Fluttershy.

"Ah Ms. Rarity, Ms. Fluttershy right on time… your usual will ready momentarily."

"Excellent oh hello Aquaris, didn't know you wanted a spa trip yourself, could've asked you and Afina to come along too if I knew." Rarity said as Afina and Aquaris were handed unlimited use VIP passes.

"Wait what?" Aquaris said as he noticed the passes were different and he didn't pay the price for them.

"Ms. Rarity is the main contributor to this spa, her other five main friends and yourself are given VIP passes, it was her real gift to you for giving her more than enough Idea's for her masterpieces of clothing." Aloe said as she pushed and Afina to their massages.

Aquaris noticed the spa staff was mostly mares aside from a handful of colts who were servicing some guests, some were cleaning, and two were at the bar making mixed drinks. (Upgrading :D)

"Since you are requesting the VIP treatment, Lotus and I will be servicing you. Now for yourself Mr., Aquaris, I see you have spare clothes, there is a changing room over there you can use, and Ms. Afina follow me and I'll start with your massage." Aloe guided Afina to her Massage room while Lotus waited for Aquaris.

"so tell me, I've noticed that you and Aloe have the same cutie mark." Aquaris said as he began changing clothes.

"Yeah… we are almost pure Twins minus are fur and mane colors… it's the first real occurrence of two of the same Cutie marks." Lotus answered as Aquaris slipped on a pair of Dark blue/ Aqua blue swim trunks and tightened it. Put his other Clothes in his bag and walked out of the changing room.

"Ok Mr. Aquaris follow me to your Massage room, what would like a bit of music, scented candles, or maybe a book?" Lotus Asked as they entered the small cube room with a massage bed in the center, various cabinets went around the sides, plenty of space between them of course.

Aquaris lied down on the bed and closed his eyes waiting for Lotus to work her magic with her hooves. As time passed Aquaris was in bliss as she got all his pressure points and sore spots, she even managed to relax the pulled muscle in his right leg.

"Oh by Solaris Lotus… I haven't had a good massage like this since I was on Terra…. Ahhh so much better" Aquaris said, lotus giggled as she thought to herself, keeping her massage mostly on his in pain pressure points.

"_He is so complementary and quite attractive even if he is different… I might enjoy giving his 'second massage' later."_ Lotus thought as she kept at it, a smile crept on her face as she was close to finishing his shoulders.

**Minutes later**

Aquaris and Afina relaxed in the sauna, the steam filled their pores as both relaxed on the wooden benches along the walls, across the room, both Aloe and lotus sat next each other, whispering about their two new customers. "I say Mr. Aquaris first, he looks like he'll be a whole lot of fun. " Lotus whispered, both out of sight since of the thick amounts of steam, "then Ms. Afina what do you say about her?"

"Something simple, she told me in different words that her cherry is still fresh and not popped, she is saving for some human like Mr. Aquaris" Aloe added as she craned her neck a bit.

"Hmm… maybe vibration therapy?" Lotus giggled as leaned over and put more water on the hot coals in the center of the room.

After roughly ten minutes of detoxing, Afina and Aquaris and Afina got their other treatments, while Afina had her claws and spines filed, polished to shine like a mirror, and sharpened, Aquaris sat in the Jacuzzi, he wrote into his book with his phoenix quill and the infinite quick drying ink bottle, after he heard Afina gasp after Aloe filled a soft spot on her tail spine.

He chuckled to himself and set the book down as he relaxed into the Jacuzzi, he noticed one wasn't on, the water was still, probably cold, and like the one he was in, not chlorinated. He pondered for a moment and had idea popped in into his head, he scanned around the spa to see a massive fish tank, the fish in large wooden water filled buckets as the tank was cleaned.

He used his magic to lift on of the buckets over to the colder tub and dumped them in there, he repeated going unnoticed by the Twins or anypony for that matter.

"I know darling, he is such a gental colt… and little Afina so cute but you have to admit that she is a hassle, so young and full of energy, but she dose do her share of work." Aquaris lowered himself in the hottub the bubbles hiding him, he cast a spell to hear what they said perfectly.

"she dosen't seem that bad Rarity, what do you mean though of her share?"

"when you were in the kitchen getting more tea, Aquaris explained that she works. Aquaris pays her an alloance to for her hard work, but she dosen't buy anything… aside from maybe a few sweets." Rarity added as they stepped into the tub not sitting on Aquaris but also not notticeing him. "huh? Who's book is this?" Rairty picked up the book and opened it. Aquaris facepalmed as he relized he was writing in his book.

"what's written in it?" Fluttershy scooted closer to Rarity, her left back leg almost hitting Aquaris's side.

"it's mostly entries on spells... oh this is Aquaris's." Rarity answered flipping through the pages noticing mentionings of Afina and his friends… oh my... caught under the misltoe." Fluttershy looked at the page seeing Aquaris with Afina, both blushing immensly in the picture. Aquaris was wearing a santa cap while Afina wore a pair of reindeer antlers, in the background was a large tree adorned with decorations.

They flipped through the pages, curiosity pushing them on. As they kept on they saw, more pictures, some normal, Some incredibly funny.

"oh my… is that?"

"yes I think it is dear." Both Rarity stared at the picture, it wasn't funny or normal. It showed six humans, Afina, a creature compoised of various animals like discord and a large insect like creature, it had six legs each with a thin flap of skin between them, it was all boney and utterly grotesque. The sub note read.

" _Metmorph looks good on camera, maybe that film company looking for a good actor for their horror movie would consider him as the perfect one."_

"hmmm…" Rarity flipped to the very back to find a sort of index, one was list of various people, she searched for Metamorph and flipped to the page of him.

"_King Metamorph… lord of the changling brood of the Elysian woods, his existance was unkown but the threat of his brood was minimal. During the wedding of Prince Versian and a Sterling Amera, he took the place of Versian and siphoned of fthe love from most of the guests and the ability to syphon love allows him to cast powerful as mass recall, bile surge, and mass paraliyz."_

Rarity and shy looked at eachother, feeling a sense of dejavu with this.

"_when I discovered that Versian was being replace by this Changling I confronted him… only to be pushed through about twelve floors, into the old abbandoned crystal mines under the palace, honestly to this day I still wonder why no one noticed me. I located versian asleep in the caverns the real one. After escaping and interupting the wedding ceramony, he chnaged to original shape and called his minions, Solaris directly engaged him and magic beam dual, due to the amount of energyMetamorph abosrbed he quickly beat Solaris, but also drained his energy reserves dry. When Amera and Versian disposed of him via shockwave that was formed from the love for eachother."_

Rarity and Fluttershy were surprised, was it sheer coincidence or was this fake. "Hi Rarity, Hi Fluttershy… mind if I join you?" Above the water a certain teal unicorn was at the steps of the tub.

"Not at all Lyra, come in, this feels great." Lyra stepped into the tub, Aquaris shifted to a semi comfortable position under the water so they don't bump him and blow his cover. "how is it going dear?"

"Great… but I want to talk to that human; I want to ask him so many questions."

"He has a name you know, it's Aquaris." Rarity added, disliking how she addresses him as just a human. "He was here, but I haven't seen him, matter of fact his book is here."

Lyra was wide eyed, Aquaris mentally sweated as Lyra was begging to read it, luckily for him Afina's treatment was done and she was climbing the steps of the tub. "Hey Rarity… Fluttershy and you are?" Afina climbed into the tub, she sat on Aquaris's hand before he could move, she kept quiet about it, knowing Aquaris's past and spying antics.

"I'm Lyra heartstrings, are you the dragon that lives with that human? What's he like? Is he nice? Is he cool? Is he a good lover? Is he-, "Afina cut her off, with a claw to her snout?

"Lyra please clam down… and don't ask her that personal of stuff or she won't answer any questions, go before she decides to burn you." Rarity added as Afina let go of Lyra's snout, without a word she left the hot tub and went to the other one, with the fish occupants.

"sorry about that Afina… how are you feeling?" Fluttershy asked, more comfortable with the drake than Aquaris.

"I'm better, Princess Luna and I talked when I was in some sort of dream world, wow boy… I didn't know she could do what she did either… it calmed my heat down a bunch though" Afina said a small smile on her face and a blush across her face.

"Oh Afina you naughty dragoness… say where is Aquaris, his book is here but he isn't… did he go to the bar or something?" Rarity asked as she showed Aquaris's book and other stuff.

"That's the funny thing, he's right here… he tends to meditate under water while keeping a water breathing spell active. Afina moved a bit and used her tail to help him sit up on the bench in the tub.

"Cough*… wow… roughly ten minutes… of being under there… ugh" Aquaris coughed up, as a pair of gills on the sides of his neck closed and disappeared

"Were you spying on us?"

"Me? No… I was in a meditative state; if I was physically touched then I would awaken from that state." Aquaris answered as he noticed his book and magically picked it up with his other stuff.

"Ok… you know Aquaris Twilight came by to see if you were here, she said she has something urgent for you." Fluttershy said as she brushed her mane with her hoof.

"Ok… Afina you can stay and have the rest of your treatments, I'll go see what Twilight wants." Aquaris got out of the tub. As he stepped down he noticed that Lyra was covered in fish that were held onto her by a firm grip of their maws. _"Oops… Those may have been carnivorous fish_" Aquaris thought as he went to a changing room.

Five minutes later Aquaris was changed and on his way out, he told the Twins he needed to be somewhere and to finish Afina's treatments, they simply bowed and told him to have a nice day before going over to give Afina her next treatment.

Stepping outside, he put his sunglasses on and set off to Twilights.

**Chapter 4 done… faster than before and just as long, next chapter will have the first lemon with Twilight and Aquaris. R&R no flames, cia.**


End file.
